


Liar, Liar

by allofthepixels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blogger Dean, Cuties, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, adorable babies, frank discussion of interests, tickle kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthepixels/pseuds/allofthepixels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's your typical paranoid millennial with a smut-addiction. One day his not-yet-boyfriend catches wind of his reading material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

Dean didn’t want to seem like some kind of paranoid psycho, really. But he, like so many others in his age-range, was too paranoid to share his computer. He figured it was normal to be jumpy about it, to wonder if his embarrassing google searches or the niche blogs he frequents would pop up and make things weird. 

"Do you mind if I check my email on your laptop?" Cas asked, but was already opening the computer, as Dean emerged from the shower. 

He and Cas had fairly seamlessly crossed the threshold from acquaintances who have very good sex to being a couple that has very good sex. The last thing he needed was to look like he was hiding something. So, he couldn’t say “no.”

Running the towel lazily through his hair he said a little prayer that he closed out all his windows before Cas came over last night. He cursed himself for not using incognito “porn for chrome” mode or erasing his history. Hopefully Cas wasn’t too observant.

Cas’ fingers hovered over the keyboard. Typing the first few letters of his email provider, he was surprised to see a few autocorrected options and couldn’t help but creep a bit closer. 

He might’ve expected the “Twink blowjob” video, but the blog reading “Fics & Giggles” had him shiftily glancing from his boyfriend —who was bending over and pulling on a pair of faded jeans over his boxers — back to his screen. 

He clicked and was brought to a blog with a few stories. Hm. So Dean reads erotica. He was intrigued enough to click again and get through to one of the stories. Tickling erotica. 

Okay… He definitely didn’t know that was a thing. 

He felt the mattress sink and quickly X’d out of the window as Dean flopped next to him, leaning his chin along his shoulder. 

"Almost done being professional?" Dean teased, gnawing at his jaw in a way that made Cas shiver just a little bit. 

"Yep," Cas decided E-mails could wait, closing the lid of the lap-top. His hands wandered down Dean’s torso, leaning forward for a kiss. He slid his fingertips toward his pant-line absentmindedly. "Ticklish?"

He heard the gulp of air come out along with a slight gasp, watching his facial expressions shift from giggly to surprised to mortified.

"N-not at all," he sputtered, hands roaming to Cas’ chest to push him away. He was secretly just a little bit excited to play around with Cas; his stomach did little flips.

"Liar, liar," Cas sing-songed, low and gravelly, straddling up to a seated position on top of Dean, weaving their fingers together. 

"Nuh uh," Dean refused to make eye contact, cheeks blushing in a way that was just too adorable. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the teasing from Cas. 

"Then I’m sure you won’t mind this," Cas pinnd his wrists down and wiggled his fingers teasingly over his torso. 

"Stoppit! S’not fuhuhuny," Dean turned his face into the mattress, fighting pre-mature giggles. 

"I don't know, Dean. It looks hilarious and adorable to me," Cas felt the stupidest grin overtake his features as he wiggled his fingers experimentally against Dean’s ribcage. 

"Wahayhayhayt!" Dean’s laughter was softer than Cas’ expected, breathy and giggly and innocent. He hadn’t been tickled since he broke up with his ex, Benny, and forgot how unbearable the electric feeling was.

"Wait for what?" Cas walked his fingers down slowly toward his tummy, enjoying the brighter spike of giggles. 

"I don’t knohohow!" Dean let out a little squeal when Cas circled his belly button, he squirmed but Cas could tell there wasn’t much fight behind it. 

"I’m sad I didn’t know about this," Cas clicked his tongue. "It’s so cute." 

He punctuated each word with a playful poke to the softest parts of Dean’s sides, each one wrenching out a snorting giggle. Dean wasn’t sure how much he could take, shaking his head as he felt Cas’ hands move lower. 

"D-don’t!" Cas’ eyebrow raised at the protest — the first he’d heard from Dean. "Not there!" 

"Here?" his fingertips ran over his hip bone, nails scraping as he went. He was delighted to see his boyfriend’s shoulders shake, rising off the bed in a jack-knife maneuver, straining against his knees. 

"Nahahahahoho!" 

"Is this a bad spot?" The scratching continued and Dean felt his body seize harder. He used his thumbs to circle the bone and kneaded at the other side with his fingers. He leaned closer and Dean could feel his breath along his neck, cooing. "Does it tickle? Do you want me to stop?"

"No! I mean yes! I can’t brea— ahahagh!" 

"What would you give to get me to stop?" Cas felt himself smiling. 

"Ahahanythihihing!" Dean yelped at a particularly devastating pinch. 

"Tell me you like it," Cas’ fingers slowed just enough for Dean to desperately huff air into his lungs.

"What?" Dean’s face retained the pink color, eyes growing wide. "Cas?"

"Tell me you like when I tickle you," Cas leaned down and nudged his nose against his cheek.

"I-I, psh, no!" Dean struggled nervously.

"Liar, Liar," Cas hovered his hand, claw-like, over his belly, flexing just enough to pull another string of giggles out. 

"Okay, okay, whahahateveheher youhoohoo wahant!" 

Cas didn’t want to push Dean too far, so he paused his wiggling fingers to wait for Dean. He raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

"I like it, whatever, fine," he heaved. 

"You like what?" Cas leaned forward so they were nose to nose, Dean’s green eyes still cartoonishly wide. 

"I like when you tickle me," it was a half whisper and he averted his gaze so quickly. He was mortified, suddenly so sure that Cas had saw something in his web history. It was the only explanation. 

"Thought so." 

"You saw?" Dean’s voice was so small as Cas released his hands. Cas worried he might’ve embarrassed him too much. He hated that his face, and that smile — so innocent and perfect— faded into one wrought with worry lines.

"It popped up on your laptop," he admitted. 

"Oh," Dean shifted uncomfortable beneath Cas. "I just, uh, sometimes read and look at — uhh."

Cas didn’t make him finish

"It’s not even that weird of a thing to be into, dummy," Cas kissed him deeply, letting his hand rest gently along his freckled cheek. "It— like you — is painfully adorable."

Dean felt his own hands wrap tighter around Cas, bringing the other man closer to his chest. 

"You’re amazing," Dean muttered into his shoulder, so softly Cas almost missed it. 

"Ditto," Cas squeezed back. "Ditto."


End file.
